ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Liz
Liz is the main character of Barbarian Alien and a human survivor of the first crashed ship. She is Raahosh's mate and mother of Raashel, Aayla, and Ahsoka. Many of the sa-khui mispronounce her name as "Leezh." Description Liz is tall with long wavy golden hair. She has glowing blue eyes. She has an Oklahoma twang. Personality Liz is stubborn and sarcastic. She is known for having a biting tongue and always speaking her mind. She can be hard-headed and determined to get her way. Liz is very talkative, undetered by whether or not people understand her. Liz is also a deeply nerdy Star Wars fan, able to recite the location of Hoth, it's solar system and how many moons without forethought. She also named her daughters, Aayla and Ahsoka, after Star Wars characters. She is also a capable hunter, practical in her view of nature and the reality of killing for food. History Liz grew up with her father in Oklahoma. They commonly hunted together, using salt licks and deer feed. Through that, she became familiar with killing and skinning animals. Once as a child she behaved badly and her father used a travois to carry their kill. Her father died several years before she was abducted in 2015. Liz was a champion archer as a teenager. Prior to abduction, Liz was a data entry clerk at a small machine stamping office. Barbarian Alien Liz watched as the other girls awaken the women in the stasis pods. She leads the newly awaken women in an 'introduction game' and explained the situation. Soon after, the sa-kohtsk hunt goes well and the khui's are ready to be given to the women. Liz, who had been weirded out about the idea of a 'parasite' inside of her, attempted to run away. She was stopped by Raahosh, who held her down and gave her a khui. Unknown to Liz, Raahosh had resonated to her and was determined not to let her die. She was already very ill from nalium sickness and she was starving and injured. Liz awakens to discover herself in a cave with Raahosh. He was aware that his action, forcing her to get a khui, would likely get him into trouble. As such, he didn't want to return to the tribe until he was sure they wouldn't be separated. That meant resonance had to be fulfilled. Liz was resentful of her resonance and her captivity. She had disliked Raahosh's attentions back in the cargo hold and did not want to be mated to him. Liz assumed that Raahosh did not get the language 'download' to learn English, and spoke to him in a steam of whatever was on her mind. Raahosh, however, did learn English. He chose not to respond as he is generally not a talkative person. The next day Liz headed out into the wilds looking for something to make a bow out of. She often hunted with her father and was a champion archer. She tried to take hold of a fangfish bamboo-like stalk and is saved by Raahosh. In the following half hour, it became clear that Raahosh could understand English, angering Liz. Raahosh agreed to take Liz out the next day to hunt with the next bow she made out of the face eater stalk. However, they are cornered by Metlaks at a cliff side. Raahosh was seriously injured after falling from the cliff. Liz returned him to the cave using a travois, promising to become his mate if he lives. For the ten nine days she cared for him and though seriously injured he did recover. A few days later they headed out to check his traps when they are discovered by Aehako and Haeden. They all headed back to the cave. Liz learned she was pregnant and she was allowed one night with Raahosh before he was exiled. Furious again that more choices have been taken from her Liz demanded Raahosh return. She made a fuss around the caves, upsetting the other humans. Eventually, she came up with the idea of taking Aehako captive in demand for Raahosh return. Aehako played along with the idea. He tells her Raahosh's history, including his mother's kidnapping by his father, Vaashan. Vektal and the elders decide to make Raahosh's exile temporary until Liz gives birth. She is allowed to stay with him and they can return every eight days from hunting. Later History Due to the shorter time human are pregnant, even with the longer terms of half sa-khui babies, Liz and Raahosh were allowed back within a year. During the second year, in Barbarian Mine, Liz gave birth to Raashel. Not long after Liz and Raahosh resonated again. She announced the pregnancy during Barbarian's Mate. During the third year, Liz gave birth to Aayla, who she named after the Star Wars character. Sometime in the seventh year, Liz and Raahosh resonated again. In Barbarian's Tease, Liz along with her husband, traveled to The Tranquil Lady near the Elders Cave to help with the twenty new slaves. They left both daughters behind, not expecting to be gone long. Throughout the first five book of the Icehome series, Liz and Harlow helped the sixteen new humans adjust to life on Not-Hoth. In The Barbarian Before Christmas, she and Harlow were upset about being unable to return to Croatoan to be with their children. Raahosh, along with Rukh, helped cheer up with two of them up by learning Christmas carols. In Gail's Family, Raashel, Aayla, and Rukhar were brought to the Icehome Village. Liz gave birth to another daughter, Ahsoka, in Angie's Gladiator.Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters